galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodstar
In-Game Description The flying fortress of the wanted criminal Qyrr Myfft is the titanium-plated dream of every fighter pilot. With extremely powerful weapons, lots of cargo space, above average armor and a turret pod, it is a true colossus of a vessel and one of the most destructive vessels in the entire galaxy! Upgraded Stats Upgrades are only available at the Kaamo station lounge. Notes The Bloodstar has 14 equipment slots, 4 primary weapons slots, 4 secondary weapons slots as well as a turret slot. The cargo capacity (180t) is large enough to trade, even without cargo compressors. The armor of this ship (460pts) is capable of withstanding rather strong attacks. The Bloodstar is one of the most powerful and expensive ships post-Supernova, being rivaled by Teneta R.E.D. and the Specter. The Teneta R.E.D. surpasses Bloodstar in terms of price, armor and handling, though it lacks one equipment slot, two secondary weapon slots and has less cargo space. The Specter has more equipment slots, better armor and handling, but it lacks two less secondary weapon slots, less cargo space, has a high price, and no turret slot. Trivia *The Bloodstar bears the Terran emblem from Galaxy on Fire 3D. An earlier model of the ship instead used a symbol similar to the USSR's emblem (see dev diary), but was taken out later as given in the dev diary. *There is a turret on top of Qyrr Myfft's Bloodstar. *The Ship is most likely Terran, as it bears a Terran emblem which suggests it was stolen. *It's the second most expensive ship of GoF2, behind the Specter. *It has "T-007AR" inscriptions on the sides of its body and "HEAT" inscriptions at the Primary weapon slots. *Another clue of it been stolen is having the code "T-007AR" in which the "T" could stand for "Terran",just like the "T-A05" on the Terran Battle Cruiser. Qyrr Myfft's Bloodstar The turret on Qyrr Myfft's Bloodstar is a twin-barreled turret which shoots small yellow energy lasers at the player. Despite the similar design concept, its appearance is entirely different from the Hammerhead D2A2. This turret doesn't do much damage, even in Extreme difficulty. Qyrr Myfft's Bloodstar can also fire three unguided rockets during a five-second burst, which is easily capable of shredding a player's shields and armor to a mere fraction of their original levels. Once you kill its Octopod pilot Qyrr Myfft, this Most Wanted ship will become available for purchase at Loma system Quineros station. How it was made Gallery Galaxy-on-fire-2-supernova-iphone-ipad-bounty-hunting-scr03.png GOF2 SUPERNOVA PIC 22.jpeg|The Bloodstar was modeled after the Centaur 3.png|link=M6 A3 "Wolverine" 2.png Galaxy-on-fire-2-supernova-ios-2.png Gof2-supernova-fishlabs-iphone-ipad-shooter-ALL-GUNS-BLAZING.png Gof2-supernova-fishlabs-iphone-ipad-shooter-GAMMA-SHIELD.png IMG_0406.JPG Bloodstar against the voids.jpeg IMG_0631.JPG Bloodstar front.jpg|Fully upgraded Bloodstar, 4x M6 A4 "Raccoon" & HH-AT "Archimedes" turret. Bloodstar with 4x Dark matter laser.jpg|Bloodstar with 4x Dark Matter Laser. bsmh.jpg 169971_161891227285844_1519304778_o.jpg 664981_161892293952404_1471362431_o.jpg 621486_161893057285661_544311662_o.jpg Yin Co. Shadow Ninja.jpg Ipad 01.11.12 118.jpg 178653_164093833732250_895357447_o.jpg 378939_168878783253755_1808829072_n.jpg PL7.jpg PL6.jpg PL5.jpg PL4.jpg PL3.jpg PL2.jpg PL1.jpg Bloodstar at Ko-On with a wrecked battlecruiser behind it..jpg Bloodstar HD vs SD.jpg|Bloodstar HD vs. SD Bloodstar HD.jpg|Bloodstar HD Bloodstar 2.jpg|Concept Art Bloodstar Model 2.jpg|Untextured Model Bloodstar Model.jpg|Texturing Bloodstar 1.jpg Bloodstar Guide.jpg Bloodstargo2ghd.jpg|HD Version Bloodstar in the Official GoF Guide.jpg|Bloodstar in the Official GoF2 Guide Bloodstargof2ghd1.jpg|HD Version Eedimage.jpg 458534_176708135804153_242717741_o.jpg IMG_0138.JPG|Bloodstar on terran ship blubstar.jpg|8100DSTAR's old profile picture IMG_1349.JPG IMG_1350.PNG IMG 1729.PNG IMG 1726.PNG IMG 1753.PNG IMG 1732.PNG IMG 1756.PNG IMG_1733.PNG Bloodstar pi.jpg 60803_1713840463wrw36562_1158197509_n.jpg 230103_164122037062763_284647308_n.jpg Screenshot_2013-12-08-20-18-12-1.png|Amidst the supernova Screenshot_2013-12-08-20-17-34-1.png|Bloodstar in Ginoya Screenshot_2013-12-08-14-53-38-1.png|Deth lazerz Screenshot_2013-12-08-18-40-09-1.png Screenshot_2013-12-08-14-53-55-1.png Otb.jpg Dml.jpg Screenshot_2013-12-13-21-31-59-1.png|Bloodstar armed with 2 Icarus Heavy AS and 2 Disruptor Lasers Screenshot_2013-12-19-16-33-52-1.png|After a successful kill Category:Pirate Ships Category:Ultimate Ships Category:Most Wanted Ships Category:Supernova Category:Gunships Category:Ships Category:GOF2 Category:Fighters Category:Pirates Category:Cargo Ships Category:Bombers Category:Loma System Category:Loma Category:Terran Technology Category:Terran Weapons Category:Terran Ships Category:Terran Most Wanted Category:Most Wanted Category:Midorian planets Category:Midorian systems Category:GOF2HD Category:Bloodstar